Angel Of Death
by DARK-ASSASSIN-PRINCE
Summary: Young Altair has lived life to the fullest stealing from the rich and hiding amongst the poor a life of a thief . But his time is up and the gods see the talent hidden in him . He's been given a chance to go back to earth go back as his protector . He can redeem himself , he still has the power of free will . So will he feed the demon within or change his life around
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ! First fanfic I've ever written this is basically just a quick over view of my story !

So i decided its going to be a fictional story completely . The characters that belong to me will be clear and the rest will be taken from assassins creed its all based on assassins creed story line . Its going to be mythical the main theme is basically a man who's passed away and is given the chance to come back to earth with powers and serve as a protector for the earths inhabitants .i promise you guys it will be awesome with frequent updates please forgive grammatical errors but in my next post i will start with the first chapter i hope this review will get you guys to read

This fanfic is a combination of action / romance / and sci-fi fiction enjoy guys !


	2. Chapter 2

**FanFic - Angel of death **

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N . Hey guys welcome to the first official chapter of 'Angel of death ' Its gonna be a little difficult to follow but bare with me all will be clear soon i promise umm lets see yes ! The story is based in England during the steam punk era so yeah ! Without further a due ! Chapter 1 ! **

**Prologue **

Altair sat at his usual booth in the corner of the Brew Masters Inn . He was content , eyes focused on his glass of cheap whiskey ,savoring the quiet moments that rarely came about in the inn . A few minutes past the bell that hung on the door rang its familiar chime as the door swung open letting the polluted air roll in along with a wealthy gentlemen and his lady . Altair smiled indeed his patience would be rewarded . The man wore a top hate a navy blue overcoat and a navy blue suede suit to match , his fingers were adorned with rings . 'Perfect ' came the soft whispered words of Altair as he downed his whiskey and stood up slowly . He walked taking short slow slides in his black shoes , black pants and sooty white shirt his unbuttoned waistcoast stuck to his body giving praise to his defined body To complete his outfit he had a thin black gentlemens blazer , he chose his attire skillfully knowing he could blend in instantly . Kneeling against the walls of the inn he watched his target drawing no attention to himself whilst he continued striding casually past the table and then "CRASH " .

Just as he had planned he purposely dragged his foot along the table leg causing the table to topple over along with the hot soup and tea that lay apon it the wealthy man and leaving his beautiful companion to draw all weary eyes to her , nobody would see Altair's swift hands ." You blithering idiot ! You fool ! You've ruined my suit ! I shall have your head for this! Arrrgh its burning my skin get this off me" Altair smiled to himself "my sincere apologies sir please let me help you with that " he said in his most apologetic tone and his best concerned expression . He took off the gentlemens pockets and using his trained stealth and swift fingers searched and pocketed all of the blazers contents when he was done he laid the blazer across the chair apologized again and abruptly left but not before giving the woman an adorning smile and a wink

Promptly after leaving the building Altair walked into a nearby alleyway smirking as he looked over his goods for the day . A gold pocket watch with an eagle engraved into it , that which he instantly took a liking to and fixed onto his waist coat , he had a few gold coins and some papers that had no value to him so he tossed them into the street

He buttoned up his waistcoat and proudly pulled his long blonde hair back . He turned into the street blending with the crowd head low hiding from the onlooking guards . Today was a good day he thought to himself as he mad his way back to his hideout

**A/N okay guys so that was the end of the first chapter sorry i know its short but don't worry next chapter will be longer and more action packed stay tuned guys **


End file.
